lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Comics World
Background Prologue Batman and Robin were chasing Bane, that stole Kryptonite, in Gotham City. Robin, who got a crystal, asked Batman why Bane would need the Kryptonite in the first place. When they were about to cross the bridge, Robin, alongside the Kryptonite, were sucked into a mysterious portal. Batman trying to save him enter into the vortex and ended up on Middle-Earth Painting the Town Black In Metropolis, Maggie Sawyer and police found the Locate keystone outside Lexcorp, when suddenly Sauron appears. He takes the keystone and uses it to summon the Barad-Dur and his army of Orcs. Later Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf arrived looking for the keystone, only to find the city taken over by Sauron forces. Superman appears to help them but is sucked into a vortex, leaving the trio alone to fight the invasion. Batman discovers that Sauron has the keystone, but Gandalf claims that if he is there everything is lost. The heroes, that are being watched by Sauron, make their way through the destroyed city, fighting hordes of Orcs and LexBots and helping the citizens, now using their new Scale Keystone. They reached the Dark Lord's fortress, where many citizens are captured. The heroes entered, just when Two-Face appears, riding a weaponized Oliphant and attacks them, but at the end, the trio defeated the villain and his minions Later the heroes come face to face with Sauron. He claims that "he said that they would come" and Gandalf states that Sauron has fallen far by serving another. Sauron summons a Dalek Saucer and the fight continues at the top of the tower, with the Daleks and Orcs attacking the heroes. The trio manages to defeat them and the dark lord decides to finish them by himself. By using different kinds of lights the heroes weaken Sauron and at the end, he is defeated. He doesn't understand how is that possible, but Gandalf states that he has no power outside his domains, and is transported back to Foundation Prime. The keystone is almost sucked into the portal, but Wyldstyle takes just in time. The heroes are then attacked by Vortech and they open a portal back to vorton. The End is Tri During the battle against the Tri, the heroes return to Gotham City, where they finally defeated the robot and freed their friends. Keys *Batman *LEGO Batman *Wonder Woman *Cyborg *Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Superman *Aquaman *Bane *Green Arrow *Supergirl NPCs * The Riddler * Two-Face * LexBot * DrillBot * Two-Face Henchman * Joker Henchman * Robin * Lex Luthor * Commissioner Gordon * Alfred Pennyworth * Perry White * Lois Lane * The Flash * Jimmy Olsen * General Zod * Brainiac * Maggie Sawyer * Shark Locations *Metropolis **LexCorp ***LexCorp Tower **The Daily Planet *Gotham City **Arkham Asylum **Wayne Tower **Gotham Cathedral **Ace Chemicals **Wayne Manor *Atlantis Renovations * Restore the Superman stature (5,000 studs) * Restore Arctic World (90,000 studs) * Restore the Daily Planet (90,000 studs) * Restore the Penguin's hideout (20,000 studs) * Fund the Wayne Manor party (60,000 studs) * Restore the Bat Signal (90,000 studs) * Unlock the Jukebox (25,000 studs) * Restore the Atlantis Building (90,000 studs) * Fund the School of Fish (5,000 studs) Trivia * It should be noted that the world's layout is different from its artwork. Gallery Daily-Planet.png |The Daily Planet Asylum.png |The Arkham Asylum Screenshot 2015-08-05 at 11.19.37 AM.png |Atlantis Tumblr nslvbi4tlo1u9448qo1 500.gif |The Wayne Manor with Ace Chemicals behind Artwork 4.jpg Artwork 16.jpg DC COMIC.png|The DC Comics Adventure World Gateway on Vorton Category:Worlds Category:DC Comics Category:DC Comics Locations Category:Index Category:Locations Category:2015 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Locations Category:Comics Locations Category:Year 1 Adventure Worlds Category:LEGO Dimensions